Il en elle
by ZORALIS
Summary: [Semi-Genderbend] Marinette finalmente tiene la oportunidad de demostrar de qué está hecha y conseguir declararse al chico que ama. Es una pena que el destino decida que no debe hacerlo como una chica.


**_Disclaimer: Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat noir y sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, ZAG y sus colaboradores._**

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro. La idea original dle Genderbend siempre me ha llamado la atención y me encanta unirme a su grupo de exploración. No parte de mi ni seré la última en emplearla, así que solo nos queda disfrutar de ello.

La imagen de portada está hecha con una recopilación de los comic pertenecientes al artista Yaushie. Todo el crédito a su autor(a).

* * *

 ** _Il en elle_**

 _Capítulo 1: **Mi último día siendo yo.**_

Las calles de la ciudad comenzaban a teñirse con el fuego del atardecer; las personas caminaban a sus hogares o se preparaban para ir de paseo mientras, desde las alturas, sus vigilantes permanecían atentos a cualquier situación irregular que pudiera presentarse.

― Una hermosa tarde para pasear ¿Verdad, Mi Lady?

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a su compañero. Aterrizó de pie en su punto de encuentro sobre un edificio de gran altura, después de la patrulla del día. El chico vestido de negro se inclinó para besar su mano en un saludo cordial, un gesto que ella no rechazó.

― Tú lo has dicho, minino. Hermosa tarde.―respondió.

Con una mirada cómplice, se dejaron caer tranquilamente en el tejado, simplemente disfrutando de la brisa fresca y el calor del sol a punto de ocultarse. De verdad sentaba bien tener unos momentos para simplemente relajarse y estar juntos. Acoplándose a la cómoda rutina que habían instaurado, Ladybug dobló las piernas y apoyó su peso en el hombro de su compañero con un suspiro satisfecho, para absoluta felicidad de este.

― ¿Y qué me dices hoy, gatito? ¿Algo nuevo que debas reportar? ―Preguntó la joven Lady.

― Pues, además de un par de pillos tratando de disfrazar un monumento y una pequeña atrapada en la rueda de la fortuna, no he visto nada inusual hoy. Las cosas parecen estar muy calmadas últimamente. Sin akumas, sin vehículos saliendo de control ni robos espectaculares. Creo que París está mejorando.

La chica le sonrió traviesamente. ― Supongo que debemos dar gracias por eso.

Si, debían, pensó el rubio observando la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía la vida de los ciudadanos abajo en las calles. Tres años habían pasado desde que ambos habían tenido que saltar por primera vez a la acción para detener al villano que pretendía apoderarse sus joyas mágicas. Tres años en los que la ciudad los había visto pelear incansablemente contra ese mismo cada enemigo lanzado en su contra; que los había visto crecer y volverse más fuertes.

Chat noir no podía sentirse más agradecido por esa repentina aparición, que le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en el héroe que era hoy en día. Hace tres años, jamás imaginó lo diferentes que podían ser las cosas para él. Porque hasta entonces, la idea de vivir su vida fuera de la mansión parecía imposible con todas aquellas insufribles restricciones, pero pensar que se convertiría en la increíble aventura que era ahora, era hilarante.

Luchar contra súper villanos y saltar por los tejados, era asombroso. Poder estar al lado de la increíble chica de traje rojo que siempre se alzaba ante el mal con una fuerza y tenacidad que lo deslumbraban, era sencillamente mágico. Incomparable. Aunque en todo ese tiempo no hubiera conseguido convencerla de salir en una cita, sabía que poco a poco ella lo aceptaba en su vida. Pequeños detalles como el estar sentados juntos en un cómodo silencio, o el que ella no rechazara nunca más sus acercamientos, lo llevaban a creer que todo cuanto había soñado desde que aceptó el anillo del gato negro podría hacerse realidad algún día.

Y mirando discretamente el rostro apacible de su compañera, esa antigua esperanza que permanecía viva en un rincón de su corazón lo impulsó a intentarlo de nuevo. Aunque solo fuera por no perder la costumbre.

― Mañana habrá una representación teatral en el Louvre para acompañar la nueva exhibición de arte griego ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo, Mi lady? Podríamos vestirnos para la ocasión ―Comentó alegremente, haciendo un ademán de colocarse una túnica imaginaria.

― ¿Otro disfraz? ¿Que acaso no basta con las orejas y el cascabel? ―Se burló cariñosamente la muchacha, golpeando la campanilla dorada con el dedo.

― Bueno, siempre puedo fingir ser la mascota de la exposición.

Ladybug comenzó a reir con gracia, negando lentamente ante los disparates del chico. En el fondo se sentía mal por rechazarlo siempre, porque sabía que él solo estaba intentando ganarse un hueco en su vida y en su corazón. Pero por mucho que lo adorara, no podía permitirse demasiadas libertades. Los akumas cada vez eran menos frecuentes, pero se volvían más poderosos con el tiempo, y ella no podía simplemente distraerse de su deber usando la máscara.

 _Si tan solo pudiéramos, Chat._ Pensó la heroína, mirando con ojos brillantes la ilusión en el rostro apuesto del otro. _Si pudiera ser posible algún día. Si las cosas pudieran ser diferentes para nosotros._

Había demasiado en juego y no es como si tuvieran demasiadas opciones, eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera pesar en su corazón cada vez que tenía que negarsele. Su adorable gatito, siempre tratando de alcanzar algo que hasta ahora era imposible para ambos. Él lo sabía, y aun así seguía intentándolo valientemente.

El cariño que sentía por él la embriagó ante su mirada repleta de afecto, y procurando que no se le notara demasiado la calidez que la inundaba siempre que él la contemplaba de esa manera, deslizó su mano por ese cabello rubio despeinado.

A veces era tan sumamente difícil apartarlo, concluyó perdida en la suavidad de los mechones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Chat noir era su compañero, habían luchado juntos innumerables batallas en los últimos dos años; cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro, guiándose y apoyándose cuando el reto parecía demasiado grande para superarlo. Se había convertido de a poco en uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida, así de sencillo.

Ella ni siquiera podría decir cuando sucedió. Había ocurrido tan paulatinamente que antes de siquiera notarlo, ya estaba pensando en él como una pieza irremplazable en su mundo. Sus chistes malos y su capacidad para meterse en problemas todavía la exasperaban de vez en cuando. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se sorprendía a sí misma descubriendo que, más que molestarla, ese aspecto casi infantil de su carácter le provocaba una gran ternura.

Él era, después de todo, su gatito fiel. Siempre presente en las buenas y en las malas. Su caballero de brillante armadura, como él tanto bromeaba al respecto. Y no quería imaginar siquiera cómo sería el día en que ya no pudiera verlo más. Era simplemente demasiado doloroso pensar en eso, así que evitaba la idea tanto como le era posible.

― Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?

El sonido de su voz la regresó a la realidad. Él la miraba con una expresión tan preocupada que la enterneció, y comprendió de pronto que se había quedado contemplándolo más de lo normal, mientras sus pensamientos funestos acechaban bajo la superficie.

Oh, cielos, no quería ni pensar en la cara que debió poner para que él la observara de esa forma.

― No es nada. No te preocupes ―Mintió mirando a cualquier otra parte que no fueran sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Sentía el rostro caliente y rogó porque fuera efecto del sol y no a causa de su vergüenza.

― Bien, entonces ¿Qué dices? ―Volvió a insistir, inclinándose levemente sobre ella para que no dejara de acariciarlo. Por supuesto conocía la respuesta de ella desde antes de invitarla, pero prefirió dejar de lado su inquietud por el momento. Los brillantes ojos claros de su Lady se habían empañado de pronto con una emoción extraña que no pudo identificar y ese fenómeno se había convertido en su prioridad en ese instante.

― Lo siento, Chat. Sabes que no es una buena idea. ―Ladybug se levantó lentamente, casi lamentando tener que hacerlo cuando soltó el cabello de su compañero, y fijó la vista en el astro que desaparecía en el horizonte, transformando el cielo en un manto de oscuridad. ― Por mucho que me encantaría ir contigo, no debemos quedar en actos tan públicos. Podría volverse complicado y yo... ya he quedado con mis amigos para asistir durante la tarde, lo siento.

Chat noir se levantó detrás de ella, sonriendo tristemente por la negativa que sabía que recibiría. Mas algo le impidió sentir que había fracasado del todo en su intento. " _Por mucho que encantaría ir contigo_ " había dicho. Ladybug realmente quería acompañarlo a la función, o por lo menos no declinaba la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con él. Honestamente, si no fuera porque debía mantener las apariencias, estaba completamente seguro que una realmente boba sonrisa estaría rompiendo su rostro en dos en ese momento, cuando no pudo evitar que una ridícula oleada de felicidad lo recorriera de arriba abajo.

Incluso si ella se sentía en la necesidad de rechazarlo, tuviera excusa o no, ahora sabía que no era porque no quisiera verlo. Y la verdad, ese simple hecho lo hacía delirar de felicidad. Sin duda, aquello era mucho mejor que nada.

Además, no es como si él no comprendiera los motivos que tenía para negarse.

― Lo entiendo, bichito. Será la próxima vez. ―Sabiendo que tenía que marcharse antes de cometer una locura, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros delicadamente, sonriendo al darle un casto beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida. Su rechazo no había sido doloroso en esta ocasión. De ninguna manera. Ella no tenía que lamentar ser una heroína dedicada a su labor. Y si de él dependía, haría todo lo necesario para borrar esa expresión de tristeza de su bello rostro.

― Si, nos vemos luego, Chat noir. ― Se despidió ella, mostrándole una sonrisa que aún conservaba cierto matiz de pesar.

Era hora de volver a casa, ambos estaban listos para partir. Pero solo durante un mínimo instante, ninguno de los dos tuvo verdaderos deseos de moverse.

Sus ojos transmitían muchas emociones esa noche. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió sus mejillas ahí donde el viento las acariciaba, como un viejo amigo cómplice de un secreto compartido. Ladybug y Chat noir no dijeron una sola palabra, pero todas parecían flotar alrededor en un silencio que decía mucho más de lo que ellos podían llegar a expresar alguna vez.

Solo bastaba con mirar la esperanza teñida de verde en los ojos de él, y la ilusión reflejada en el azul de los de ella. Ellos no necesitaban más para comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando.

 _Algún día será posible_. Dijeron en silencio hacia la noche antes de desaparecer por caminos opuestos, saltando sobre los tejados rumbo a sus hogares.

* * *

El sol sorprendió a Adrien a punto de salir de su habitación para una sesión de fotos a primera hora. Natalie, que era responsable de asistir al muchacho con su agenda, se sorprendió al ver la inusual sonrisa que adornaba el semblante del joven esa mañana cuando fue a buscarle para ir a desayunar.

― Buenos días, Adrien. Su padre lo espera en el despacho, quiere verlo antes de salir. Y las clases de la tarde se han suspendido, así que estará libre después de la sesión de esta mañana. ―Iba informando la mujer con su acostumbrada seriedad mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

― ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Gracias, Natalie. Entonces, ¿crees que pueda ir con mis amigos a la presentación del museo? ―Preguntó el rubio disimulando su emoción a favor de la prudencia. Puede que tuviera la tarde libre, pero su padre siempre era una historia cuando se refería a él estando fuera de la casa.

― Le preguntaré. Por ahora toma tu desayuno, nos vamos en veinte minutos. ―Concluyó, dejando la tableta en manos del chico con sus horarios para después marcharse. Adrien la observó cerrar la puerta y suspiró. Muy a su pesar, no le gustaba comer solo.

― ¡Oye, chico! ¡Yo también quiero desayunar! ―Exclamó el pequeño kwami negro, volando sobre la mesa en busca de queso a los pocos minutos que Natalie abandonara el salón.

― Silencio, Plaga. ―lo regañó el muchacho haciéndolo volver a su chaqueta.― Y ten cuidado, Natalie podría venir en cualquier momento.

― Bah, seguramente se habrá quedado en el despacho con tu padre, relájate. Por qué no mejor me das algo de comer. ¡Siento mis bigotes desfallecer de hambre! ―dramatizó dejándose caer sobre el plato del chico. Cosa que a este no le hizo mucha gracia.

― Pero si te comiste una lata entera antes de que amaneciera. ―Alzó la ceja, mirando a su amigo lanzarse sobre una rueda entera de queso que había cerca de él.

― Ese fue un bocadillo mañanero, no pretenderás que sobreviva a la interminable sesión que nos espera solo con eso ¿o sí? ¡Necesito más!

― Tú solo eres un glotón, ¡y de cosas apestosas! ―Reclamó el rubio. Siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el pequeño gato.

Resignándose al carácter de su Kwami, Adrien se apresuró en acabar de comer para ir al despacho de su padre. Aunque no lo admitiera nunca, agradecía profundamente tener al pequeño ser acompañándolo a todas partes. Al menos así evitaba sentirse completamente ignorado en esa enorme y fría mansión que debía ser su hogar, pero hace mucho no lo era.

― Vamos, Plaga. Mi papá nos está esperando.

― A ti te están esperando, niño. Yo puedo seguir comiendo un rato más. ―El gato habría seguido con su comentario pero el muchacho simplemente lo jaló por la cola mientras se levantaba del asiento. Haciéndolo soltar el trozo de queso que tenía entre las patas.

― ¡No, espera! Un poco para el camino.

― No lo creo, ya tuviste suficiente. Nos vamos. ―Sentenció recogiendo sus cosas, y saliendo rápidamente del comedor con el lamento de su amigo resonando dentro de su chaqueta.

Adrien sonrió secretamente, con el ánimo renovado. Puede que fuera un poco malvado, pero así se llevaban bien.

Solo esperaba que la reunión con su padre resultara de la misma manera.

* * *

― Vamos, Marinette, date prisa. ¿No ibas a ver a tus amigas antes de la función? ―Un diminuto ser rojo flotaba por la habitación rosa de la chica que en ese momento trabajaba completamente enfocada en su máquina de coser.

― Todavía hay bastante tiempo, Tkki. Descuida. ―respondió la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa a su amiga que flotaba frente al computador.

La pequeña kwami rió, y voló por toda el área observando lo que su portadora hacía tan concentradamente.

― Acaso, ese es…

― Ajá. Quiero terminarlo antes del evento de esta tarde. Por eso tengo que darme prisa y asegurarme de que quede perfecto. ―Comentó orgullosa al ver la mirada de emoción de la mariquita.

Y es que ambas tenían razón para estarlo. Marinette llevaba varios días trabajando en un nuevo conjunto que quería estrenar cuando se reincorporaran al colegio después de las vacaciones. Pero Alya había insistido tanto en que quería vérselo puesto para la obra de teatro, que no había tenido más opción que hacerle caso y ponerse manos a la obra.

Ahora, pocas horas antes del evento, se sentía apresurada dándole los toques finales a la amplia falda de seda transparente que formaba parte del atuendo.

― Marinette, es hermoso. Creí que no lo harías hasta el inicio de clases ―Tikki se sentó sobre la cabeza de su amiga, observando con atención como el vuelo de la ligerísima falda tomaba forma con algunos cristales de fantasía.

― Y ese era el plan, ―comentó distraída, mientras seguía trabajando― pero Alya lo descubrió cuando nos vimos la última vez y prácticamente me obligó a tenerlo listo para hoy.

― Alya puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere, no dudo que será una buena periodista algún día.

―Yo también lo creo, solo desearía no ser yo la fuente de su interés noticioso. ¿Te imaginas si descubriera que yo soy Ladybug? ―Preguntó divertida, retirando la pieza cuidadosamente de la aguja.

― Creo que se volvería loca de la emoción ―Siguiendo la broma, la pequeña kwami voló hasta el maniquí donde se lucían dos piezas de ropa aparentemente terminadas. Y se posó sobre ellas observando como Marinette extendía la vaporosa tela en una hermosa caída ondulante. ― Y puede que también enloquezca un poco con tu diseño, Marinette.

Ambas rieron alegremente. Marinette verificó la hora en el reloj. Apenas era medio día, tenía tiempo de sobra para darle los últimos toques al conjunto y reunirse con sus amigas para tomar un chocolate antes de ir al museo.

― Hora de terminar con esto, Tikki. Vamos allá.

Asintiendo vigorosamente, ambas, portadora y kwami, se enfrascaron en terminar los preparativos para que Marinette pudiera lucir su nuevo estilo ante sus amigos esa tarde. Y, aunque la chica no lo quisiera admitir, una pequeña parte de ella todavía esperaba que cierto modelo rubio asistiera a la función con ellos y alagara su trabajo.

Tres años parecía mucho tiempo para mantener un enamoramiento oculto, pero tal parece que su valor como Ladybug solo le limitaba a la máscara. Pues pese a todos sus desesperados intentos y las oportunidades que sus amigas le habían dado, todavía era incapaz de confesarse al chico que amaba.

Claro que con el tiempo había aprendido muy sabiamente a disimular los sonrojos y a controlar su lengua cuando hablaba con él, de modo que no la dejara en ríduculo. Pero todavía se sentía demasiado torpe e insegura como para actuar con completa naturalidad.

Si bien el paso del tiempo había hecho que creciera y su figura se desarrollara un poco más, era consciente que todavía parecía una niña en comparación con sus demás compañeras. Incluso Chloe, parecía haber madurado mucho mejor que ella. Tal vez por eso había tenido la intención de modificar su estilo. Quizá si empezaba a lucir ropa más acorde con su edad, le daría el empujón que su confianza necesitaba para acercarse al rubio definitivamente.

Era una esperanza muy remota, hasta ella lo sabía. Pero una esperanza al fin y al cabo. Y no es como si perdiera nada con intentarlo.

― ¡Listo! No puedo creerlo, lo logramos, Tikki ― La muchacha chocó el dedo con la patita de la kwami roja, ambas felices con el resultado.

― Tienes que probártelo, ¡Vamos! ― Instó la guardiana.

Marinette se apresuró a obedecer. Con sumo cuidado descolgó las tres piezas que formaban el conjunto y se las puso. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en el espejo y a su lado Tikki flotaba completamente llena de emoción

― ¡Se ve fantástico!

Ella simplemente asintió, sin poder despegar la mirada de su imagen. El diseño que había hecho era un cambio radical a su imagen de siempre y casi era un shock verse a sí misma con él puesto.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, y la larga falda se arremolinó a sus pies.

― No puedo creerlo. Es…

― Increíble ―La mariquita sonrió tiernamente, abrazando la mejilla de su compañera.― Te ves hermosa, Marinette. Ahora solo tenemos que arreglar tu cabello y estarás lista para dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

Los ojos azules de la joven centellaron, y asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por la otra. Tikki se preguntó si Marinette fue consciente de la luz que nació en su mirada antes de darse la vuelta para buscar un cepillo. Pero decidió que no importaba. Al verla caminar derecha y con paso delicados, supo que el propósito que había tenido al crear el conjunto se había cumplido.

Marinette era una muchacha hermosa, que a sus diecisiete años conservaba la sencillez y la ternura de la infancia. Y puede que eso a menudo le impidiera ver lo asombrosa que podía llegar a ser sin el traje de Ladybug. Ahora, reflexionó Tikki al verla soltar sus coletas, el impacto de su nueva imagen seguro la ayudaría a revelar definitivamente esos aspectos de mujer que habían permanecido ocultos tras las ropas infantiles.

― Ya estoy lista ¿Qué opinas? ―El ligero temor que percibió en el tono de su voz la hizo sonreír. Su chica parecía necesitar un último empujón para afianzar su confianza.

― Pienso, que será mejor que Adrien aparezca en la función, porque todos se van a caer de espaldas al verte.

* * *

La sesión de fotos había sido tan interminable y tediosa como Plaga predijo que sería.

Después de casi ocho horas de flashes, luces, cambios de vestuario y maquillaje, Adrien estaba más que listo para salir pitando del estudio y no regresar nunca.

― ¡Buen trabajo a todos, hemos terminado! ―Gritó un asistente cuando el fotógrafo dio la señal de culminación de la sesión.

Adrien pudo haber besado al sujeto solamente por la alegría que le provocó ese anuncio.

― ¡Gracias a todos!, ¡excelente trabajo! Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez! ― Rápido como una centella, el modelo estrella de la marca iba atravesando el estudio, repartiendo comentarios de cortesía con la sonrisa plástica aún plasmada en su rostro.

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo o agregar algo más, el joven atravesó como una bala las puertas del edificio donde se había llevado a cabo la sesión y casi se dejó caer en el suelo de puro alivio. Pero consiguió mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para llegar al asiento trasero del automóvil y desplomarse finalmente dentro de él.

― No puede ser, estoy muerto ―Murmuró con cara pegada al cuero del asiento, apenas haciendo el esfuerzo suficiente para darse vuelta y quedar completamente acostado. En ese momento de su vida, respirar de pronto no parecía tan importante como descansar sus músculos adoloridos.

― Excelente trabajo, Adrien. Tu padre estará muy complacido con las los resultados de la sesión ―Comentó Natalie subiendo al auto. La mujer casi mostró en su rostro la compasión que sentía por el chico al que le habían exigido hasta las vísceras el día de hoy. ― Estás libre desde ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

― ¿Adrien? ― Repitió volviéndose ante la falta de respuesta, solo para encontrar al joven completamente dormido en el asiento trasero. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al contemplarlo. Realmente se había esforzado demasiado para cumplir con las exigencias de todos. Sólo esperaba que su jefe supiera apreciar el sacrificio que su hijo había hecho el día de hoy. ― Volvamos a la mansión, dejémoslo descansar un par de horas. ―Indicó al chofer que asintió en respuesta y se encaminó de regreso a casa.

Viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que casi eran las dos de la tarde. Hoy habían trabajado mucho más que de costumbre, considerando que la sesión había iniciado poco después del amanecer. Con un suspiro, Natalie consultó la agenda. Gabriel finalmente le había dado permiso a su hijo de asistir al evento que tendría lugar en el museo a las cuatro. Se preguntó si sería conveniente despertarlo para ir con sus amigos o dejarlo recuperarse de la dura jornada que le había tocado trabajar hoy. Y mientras enfilaban por la principal para volver a la mansión, lamentó que un hombre tan adusto explotara de esa manera a un pobre chico que apenas era un simple adolescente.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era asunto suyo. Ella había cuidado de Adrien desde que era casi un niño y lo había visto pasar por muchas facetas a lo largo de su vida. Desafortunadamente, poco podría hacer ella por la dura situación familiar del chico.

Antes de entrar por el portón de la mansión, sin embargo. Una idea la asaltó, un pensamiento absurdo e ilógico pero que no pudo evitar concebir al ver la cara durmiente del rubio en el asiento de atrás.

Si Adrien hubiese resultado ser una inocente niña idéntica a Emily, ¿Gabriel le habría deparado el mismo trato que a su hijo varón?

* * *

― Vamos, chica ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que entrar ya para conseguir buenos asientos.

Afuera del Louvre se había reunido una considerable cantidad de personas esperando ver la nueva exposición. Alya, que se encontraba en la fila para entrar junto a los demás chicos del salón, sostenía su teléfono mientras trataba de contactar a su mejor amiga que, como cosa extraña en ella, llegaba tarde.

Se suponía que se encontrarían antes de la función, pero de un momento a otro había recibido un mensaje de la pelinegra diciendo que se le había presentado y las encontraría en la entrada del museo a tiempo para la obra.

La función prometía mucho, ellos habían planeado este encuentro por semanas desde que lo anunciaron no más empezar las vacaciones de invierno. Afortunadamente, el evento se llevaría a cabo dentro del museo o todos probablemente sufrirían una hipotermia por el frío que hacía en el exterior. Si bien lo peor de las nevadas ya había pasado, todavía las temperaturas eran lo bastante bajas para obligarles a usar esponjosos y confortables abrigos, sombreros y guantes.

― Parece que Marinette todavía va a tardar un poco. ― Comentó Milene en brazos de su novio. El gran abrazo de oso de Ivan la ayudaba a mantener el calor.

― ¿Y qué hay de Adrien?, va a venir ¿o no? ― Preguntó Rosita que junto a Nathaniel sostenían un gran termo con chocolate caliente.

― Llamé a su casa hace un rato, me dijeron que acabó exhausto después de la sesión pero que todavía tenía intención de venir, así que supongo que no debe tardar. ―Explicó Nino, que acomodaba su chaqueta mientras veía como Alya parecía querer reventar el teléfono de Marinette con sus llamadas. ― Nena, tranquila, ya aparecerá. Sabes cómo es ella.

― Ya sé, pero le dije específicamente que llegara temprano. ― Varios encontraron divertida la exasperación de la morena y esta continuó hablando como si nada― ¿Sabías que diseñó un nuevo conjunto? Me muero de ganas por vérselo puesto, y quería que Adrien también lo viera.

― Bueno, Aly. ―Alix golpeó el costado de la chica con su codo en un ademán juguetón― El modelito rubio tampoco ha llegado. Con un poco de suerte aparecerá antes que nuestra cenicienta y lo dejará impactado.

― Ese es el plan. ―Concordó la de lentes con una sonrisa que podía pasar por todo menos inocente.

― Oh, miren ahí viene. ― Señaló la pelirosa, a la distancia.

Corriendo como si atravesara una maratón, Adrien llegó sin aliento junto a sus amigos que apenas podían contener la risa al verlo en ese estado.

― Lo… Siento. ―se requirió de un par de respiraciones profundas y un vaso de chocolate amablemente ofrecido por Rosita para que el chico pudiera hablar correctamente. ― La sesión fue más dura de lo que esperaba y me quedé dormido, no esperaron mucho ¿verdad?

― Tranquilo, Bro. No eres el último en llegar. ―Saludó el moreno a su mejor amigo. Este al ver alrededor se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien en particular y no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida.

― Marinette también llega tarde, eh

― Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, definitivamente. Ninguno de los dos está a tiempo y siempre salen con algo. ― Alya pinchó burlonamente al rubio que se sonrojó un poco ante la idea.

Ciertamente, había cosas que no se podían evitar, pensó sonriendo. Al igual que él, Marinette parecía tener una muy mala suerte para ciertas cosas. Aunque a él le parecía sumamente adorable su despiste, se preguntó si realmente sería una coincidencia que la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que la muchacha faltaba o inventaba excusas, él mismo tenía que hacerlo por tener que luchar contra algún villano.

La idea había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza de vez en cuando, pero nunca le dedicaba más de un pensamiento.

― Bueno, ¿y a qué hora debemos entrar? La función comenzará pronto ―Preguntó desviando su mente de ese asunto, como de costumbre.

― Esperemos un par de minutos más, si no aparece tendremos que esperarla en el auditorio. ―Mencionó Ivan, quién veía la hora. Las cuatro con treinta, en diez minutos comenzaría la función.

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando el teléfono de Alya sonó. Al responder, la chica vio que se trataba de su amiga y pidió silencio para poder escuchar. ― ¡Chica! ¿Dónde estás? Estamos todos esperándote en la entrada del museo.

― Perdón, Alya. Se me había hecho tarde. Pero ya estoy aquí ―Murmuró la chica al otro lado de la línea. Su tono de voz, sin embargo, activó una alarma en la mente de la morena ― Oye, ¿estás bien? ―Preguntó preocupada.

Alya se alejó unos pasos del grupo, para evitar que escucharan la conversación.

― Sí, claro. Estoy bien, solo… Quizá un poco nerviosa. ―Contestó la muchacha. Alya miró alrededor pero no pudo distinguirla entre la multitud. Si estaba cerca, al menos nos estaba a la vista.

― Mari, si pasa algo, en serio que no hay problema. Voy contigo a donde quieras, los demás igual van a disfrutar de la función sin nosotras.

Por el teléfono, la futura periodista escuchó la tintineante risa de su amiga, y sintió que esta vez, su ánimo había mejorado cuando respondió― Eres asombrosa, Alya. No sé qué haría sin ti

Ahora, Marinette ya le había dicho eso antes, muchas veces. Así que no había motivo alguno para el rubor que sintió extenderse por sus mejillas al escucharla. No es que le pasara algo extraño con ella, era su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo. Pero había algo, quizá su voz, que era diferente, solo que Alya no sabía identificar qué exactamente.

― Muy bien ―Aclaró su garganta tratando de recuperarse ― Si dices que todo está bien, te creo. Entonces será mejor que muevas tu lindo cuerpecito hasta aquí y me muestres ese bonito conjunto que me prometiste ¿de acuerdo? Y solo por si no ha quedado claro, Adrien también está aquí, así que llegó tu hora, cenicienta.

La risa de la franco china resonó al otro lado, y Alya tuvo la impresión de que estaba bastante cerca. Lo cual era bastante extraño en sí. Giró de nuevo, el resto de sus compañeros la observaban curiosos, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto para que esperaran.

― Mari, cariño ¿Dónde estás? ― Preguntó con una repentina sospecha formándose en su mente. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando escuchó su voz nuevamente.

Solo que esta vez no sonó por el auricular del teléfono, sino que habló directamente a su espalda con su aliento golpeando su cuello desnudo.

― Estoy aquí, "querida".

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 1: Mi último día siendo yo (Primera parte)**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Me siento muy contenta de comenzar a trabajar en este proyecto que es un tipo de Genderbend. Pronto aparecerán complicaciones y cambios radicales en la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos. Así que espero que lo disfruten y si encuentran algún tipo de error o algo se les hace demasiado aburrido, por favor no duden en comentarlo. Me encantaría seguir mejorando y las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.

 **Aclaraciones:** Muchas cosas podrán ser diferentes a partir de ahora con los personajes de la serie original. Para empezar, los chicos acaban de cumplir 17 años. Según una página que vi, el cumpleaños de Adrien es en Octubre (o bastante cerca, la verdad es que no recuerdo bien) y el de Marinette es en Noviembre. Con estas fechas ellos ya han iniciado el nuevo curso y están en plenas vacaciones de Enero. Tomo esto a propósito porque el cambio que les ocurra va a impresionar a todos cuando regresen a clases, dos semanas después de los eventos de este capítulo. Habrá muchos cambios en las relaciones de todos y muchas cosas más, así que no se lo pierdan.

Sin más que decir, un beso enorme para todos.

 **~¡Chiau!~**


End file.
